The floral product industry is well established and utilizes a wide variety of materials to manufacture aesthetically pleasing arrangements. These arrangements can include wreaths, swags, bouquets, centerpieces and ornaments. The utilization of preserved and long-lasting materials is desirable because floral arrangements require significant labor to manufacture and their value increases if the arrangement is long lasting and permanent, as opposed to perishable and disposable.
A popular material for floral arrangements is eucalyptus. The eucalyptus has aromatic leaves that are pleasantly configured and easily preserved. Even when the eucalyptus leaf is preserved it continues to dispense its pleasing aroma. There are well more than 1,500 varieties of eucalyptus. Branches or sprigs of certain varieties eucalyptus are commonly preserved systemically with glycol or glycerine. Systemically preserved eucalyptus sprigs are widely incorporated into many floral decorations and arrangements.
Most preserved floral products, such as preserved sprigs of eucalyptus, cannot be employed as central or focus elements of a particular arrangement. This is because it is desirable to have a focus element that is larger and more complex than the surrounding elements of the arrangement Flowers, or flower-like products often occupy the focal points of an arrangement. Artificial flowers, which are desirable for non-perishable arrangements, are typically very expensive, because true, life-like flowers are very difficult to fabricate.
Therefore, a focal point flower-like or floral product is needed that is non-perishable, and relatively easy to fabricate. Relatedly, a focal point floral product is needed that appears to be naturally grown as opposed to artificially manufactured.